


不為人父，但為人子

by chuworld



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuworld/pseuds/chuworld
Summary: 昨夜，我又夢見他。赤裸裸地趺坐在負雪的山峰。遍山遍野只有渾然近乎蒼茫的白色。這不是屬於我的。僅僅是，我擁有的愁如美夢。
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Kudos: 9





	不為人父，但為人子

**Author's Note:**

> 一個神授中心視角，回應迦勒底召喚之後的故事，我流詮釋，試圖圓滿塗說2.4對我造成的傷害，這邊描寫上不會稱他為Alter。  
內含施授，超神，周那非cp向水仙，以及御主關心周那的描寫（非cp再三強調）
> 
> 涉及2.4的劇情延伸，阿周那的慕間2，原典相關和各種捏造腦補。  
會特別採取神授第一人稱視角描寫，出自2.4關於神授的敘述皆是他破碎的夢境獨語。型月有激昂的設定出自於此。  
如果能接受以上警告在觀看謝謝。

昨夜，我又夢見他。

赤裸裸地趺坐在負雪的山峰。

遍山遍野只有渾然近乎蒼茫的白色。

這不是屬於我的。

僅僅是，我擁有的愁如美夢。

吞噬眾神成就神異的天性，君臨完全而完美的我。

超越之千里眼可以清晰追溯所有人間，看透芸芸眾生記事，捉捕善惡、篩選、汰換至下一個開創與破滅的輪迴進而排除邪惡。從一個嬰孩的誕生，蹣跚學步到舉家南下，壯年結婚生子，晚年聚散無常或離別之苦，人類的生老病死，內藏虛無，於飄渺中窺見光明，都像泥土刻印般深深地印在腦海，故土的一草一木，全部化成剪影般的印象，永遠停留在我所無法觸及的，神所不能理解的人的斑駁之夢。

恍惚記得早已墜入永夜有夢。一望無際的黑，前方朦朧生光，當再次睜開眼，我的靈基出現變化，神降格成為一個從者，回應迦勒底的召喚，儘管與迦勒底結下因緣的記憶早已不復存在，映入眼簾是一個人類少女。

「從者。Berserker，阿周那……。吾身乃為毀滅邪惡而在，為裁決一切邪惡而成……」

聖杯乃是虛無之物。

名叫藤丸立香的少女走向我，她似乎早已明白我是誰，強迫地擠出笑容，我一眼就能識破她的偽裝，卻無法判斷她的行為是否為惡，即使現在成為從者得到應有的現代知識，我不明白自己出現在此處，為泛人類史挺身而戰的理由。

「御主，怎麼了嗎？」我說。

「懷著渺茫的希望而已，與你再相見。對不起，阿周那，在異聞帶發生的事。」

我沒有答話，只是瞇起眼睛細細洞穿了屬於她生命的來歷，本能判定其人的善惡。

我看見了，過去拯救人理燒卻的英雄。如今背負的卻是與七個隱匿者互相殘殺的鬥爭，藉由毀滅其他世界，奪取唯一世界生存的正確性。我看見了，其中一個，正是我曾經所統治的世界。以及她做出的選擇。

我現在出現在這裡……就是因果。

原來如此。神、人、御主、從者……一切都已注定。

「就算你來自另一個世界，你的容貌和經歷全部使我一度陌生和畏懼的，只要你是阿周那，我發誓要接受你所有的一切，那時的我卻不去理解你、與失控的你嘗試溝通，我辜負對你的承諾，竟妄稱你為惡。」

精疲力盡的少女，雙手環抱著肩膀發抖哭泣，向我道歉，與我相隔一道距離，看起來是如此脆弱無助，我並沒有任何感覺。

「我……沒有談論任何事物的……資格。皆是瑣事……」

比起思考她的話語，臉頰的濕痕更吸引注意力，當我回神時，已不由自主地彎起身體，飄浮探前與她平起對視，以拇指抹掉她臉頰，那一滴溫熱而濕潤的觸感殘留。清晰而尖銳。

為什麼要哭？

突來的，我重新感受到屬於人類的觸感、人類的溫度、人類的傷悲。她嬌小的個子把我抱在懷中，嚎啕大哭。

聽見她所傾訴懺悔的一切，並無法觸動分毫，不重要的瑣事，她的言行舉止，讓我再也無法把自己視作沒有意識的兵器……從而進行使役。我閉上眼睛，嘴裡發出一聲輕歎，那是我的聲音。

迦勒底召喚後的當下便為我灌入魔力，隨著靈基提升，神智清醒，力量逐漸衰弱。不過，她直言敘述我的外貌沒有產生變化，她皺起眉頭神色失落，伸出手撫摸我的頭，她說要等一下要見重要的人，請求我坐在椅子上，她要為我梳理頭髮，我不明白此舉意義……但感到舒服，我瞇了瞇眼，發出了呼嚕聲。

銀白蓬鬆茂密的長髮，長長的犄角散發幽藍的光澤，和平常的阿周那不一樣呢。她傻笑著敘述我的外貌，儘管毫無意義。我安靜地聽聞，沒有答覆的必要。

我浮空跟隨在御主的背後。迦勒底，很大。一條整潔而明亮的走廊，我不明白她會帶我前往何處，似乎沒有盡頭，沿途，巧遇幾個像我一樣的從者向御主打招呼，我無視他們對我投來的視線。

只要，看著御主就行了。

在走廊的盡頭，有一間房間。

「阿周那，這是你的房間哦，好好休息吧，我已經事先向他說明了。」她突然想到什麼，露出苦惱的神情停下來，躊躇在房間門口。

「你們都是阿周那，我該如何稱呼你和他。你們都是我最重要的從者。」

我不明白她的言中之意。

屆時，門突然打開了。走出一個一塵不染身穿白衣的男人，我和他四目相交，看著與我容貌與體態相似的男人露出詫異而複雜的神情，漆黑的眼眸閃現動搖……意外地看到一樣勾起我無限回憶的事物。

「阿周那，祂是來自異聞帶，另一個側面的，昇華成神的你。」她指著懸浮在空中的我，我藉由俯視，和他們劃線一道距離。

梳理整齊的黑髮染上朦朧的韻味。他用尾指輕勾了微卷的髮尾，冷淡的眸子閃現其後，他保持高傲的沉默，冰冷而肅然的目光掃視我全身，卻不明顯地抿了抿唇表現出他此刻的無措緊張，靴子微微後退半吋，一個曾經的我會有的舉止，我相當清楚。

第一眼就明白，因為他正是我。

「就叫他阿周那吧。」我看著他的眼睛說，連結我的軀體多餘的脊尾，正不受控地雀躍搖擺，「我的話，名字無所謂……因為不重要。」

阿周那因我身體的異變驚訝地瞪大眼睛，伸出手摸了我的尾巴，尾巴立刻纏上他的手腕不放。

當御主離去後，房間只剩下我和他的獨處，誰也沒有開口說話，他無事可做，拿起一本經書坐在床上閱讀，停留，翻閱書頁的節奏不合理，儘管不易察覺，我自然明白他心神不寧的原因。

「你不想看見我的話……我，可以靈體化。」我無足輕重地低語，當身體漸漸發光消散時，阿周那放下書本，他的手伸向我，觸碰一瞬間又馬上鬆開，匆匆地瞥了我一眼。

「不需要靈體化，留下來吧。」阿周那冷淡地挑起嘴角，將同居規則點到為止，「不要打擾我就行了。」

我不置可否地點頭，因為我了解他，他言出必行。隨後，他闔上書本，走進流理台削了一盤無花果。

「神……不需要進食……」我不帶猶豫地拒絕。

阿周那拾起一半的無花果，把切的平整漂亮的果肉靠向我的嘴巴，我明白他的要求，儘管無進食需求，他餵著我，我慢慢地吃起來，味覺遲鈍，嚐不出味道。

味覺，對神不需要。捨棄。

「我剛來這裡，和你說了一樣的話，好吃嗎？」阿周那輕歎，他並沒有品嚐，生前的古印度並沒有盛產這種水果，他一邊解釋，一邊拿起紙巾擦拭我的嘴巴。

「沒有味道……但有氣味，你的。」我搖頭，無法以其他方式表達，伸出手摩擦他的臉頰，接著，不明就裡地，我輕輕地舔起他的唇，進行確認，他的唇瓣散發果香。

他輕輕地推開了我，漆黑的瞳孔收縮，完全無法理解我的行為。

「味道、還沒有完全消失……一進來房間就聞到了。」我閉上眼睛，舔乾淨他沾上果汁的指尖，沒有留下任何一點汙漬。

從那天起，和我共用一個房間的阿周那與我依舊保持著一道距離，身體不接觸，他睡在床上，我可以捲起尾巴打滾在空中……儘管神不需要休息。他的話不多，和其他從者除了公事上無密切交集往來，他比任何從者都重視御主，傾心傾力為她奉獻付出。

當御主不需要他時，沒有出任務的日子，他也會欣然接受，一個人待在房間裡面，冥想修行靜坐，虔敬地向神明祈禱感謝，閱讀書籍，獲取必要的知識以備日後不時之需，沒有一刻停下放鬆休息，就算他注意到我投來的好奇目光，不再有所動搖了。

「你有許下聖杯的願望？」阿周那難得主動開口，向我提問，唯有不斷提問──

「聖杯……不過是填補虛無罷了……」我努力地組織語言，望著坐在另一端床側的他，「那麼、你呢？」

「若能實現，我希望能得到永遠的孤獨。不是開玩笑，是認真的哦？」阿周那勾起嘲弄的笑容，獨自一人的英雄是不可能存在於世上的。作為神的我看穿了潛藏在他心中的掙扎棄世，選擇緘默不語。

「不……我已經沒有託付給聖杯的願望了，我希望能和御主並肩到最後，為守護人理奮戰。」阿周那的神情沒來由升上一股對自我的厭惡，絕不寬容，他突然轉身逕自往房門口走，話題一向由他開啟與結束。

「出現在我面前的你，我第一眼就明白了……你，完成了我的理想。」他在房門前突然陷入徬徨的踟躕，他仍背對著我。

神降為人子，擺渡向一個遙遠的時空，英雄與神的奇遇。

阿周那強烈地身不由己，濃密的睫毛上承載了由眾神祝福層層疊疊的菩提葉脈滲透的微光，卻不勝負荷。

「永遠的孤獨、嗎，我。」我破碎地重新組織屬於他的語言，此刻，一股混沌的情感湧上我的心脾臟腑，疼痛、無從分辨，斷片般的呢喃，「我不要悲傷、那是要排除的……邪惡。」

他終究沒有回答我的提問。

他面對我時，是更加寂靜且謹慎的，我驀然對上他純黑的眼底捕捉到一閃而逝的未知情緒，他時刻留意著我的一舉一動，在關鍵時刻給予我客觀的建議，戰鬥時我們的默契合作無間，他做出和御主一樣被他人稱作照顧的行為，帶我適應迦勒底的從者生活，去食堂吃飯，當值日生，圖書館，模擬室演練，舉辦活動，出發到特異點執行任務，唯獨不會去的地方就是遊戲室。

在徬徨海重建起的迦勒底，活動期間，熱鬧非凡，使我想起古印度百花撩亂般的祭典。

御主在天亮前就清醒了，我解除靈體化現身，她吃驚地望著我說，「阿周那，你怎麼不進帳篷休息呢，那裡有你的床。」

我輕輕地搖頭。她便明白我的意思。

御主決定繼續使用「阿周那」呼喚我。在迦勒底有Alter的區分英靈其側面更為明確的系統管理從者方式。有時她呼喊「阿周那」名字時，我和阿周那會同時回頭，我便明白一件事，非必要性，我不會和他一起出現，我會選擇靈體化，而他默許我的行為，一向尊重我，天授英雄對任何人都是光明磊落，謙卑有禮，對我，卻顯露出我無法理解的複雜神色。

「阿周那，願意陪我去森林走一走嗎？」我沉默點頭。在紮營地隔一小段距離，她單獨帶著我去森林走一走，森林中的一切事物都能輕而易舉地吸引她的驚嘆，萬籟俱寂，萬物鳴唱，空氣中包裹著濕氣的、露水晶瑩的黑夜，無數細小的星子閃爍光芒，任何星辰都不能毀滅。

森林與土地像是一把輕扯進眼簾的畫布，交叉出一個巨大且蒼白的裂縫將之填滿，我看見了──

是光。

搖動的草尖，她磨損的靴子的腳步回聲，我懸浮在空中的赤裸足跟輕巧地落地，我模仿她的行為，擰起一些泥土而驟生涼意的手指，皆無法迷惑我，我歛下眼，任由土壤流逝。塵歸塵，土歸土。

她望向我的眼神始終懷有著一絲歉疚悲傷，而我深悉世上的苦痛為何物，是要將之排除的惡，無怨無悔。

我現在作為從者受到役使，變成了戰鬥用的生命體，不過身為神，並沒有任何變化。應該，沒有變化。藉由戰鬥，重新湧現出血肉的觸感，死亡呼之欲出，我有著名為「我」的底線，就算那令我產生不耐感，我曾經亟欲要排除的「我」，君臨神的完美的力量被完全束縛，我有知覺，能夠思考，能作為一個從者，順從完全而絕對的規則而活，反倒是可以欣然接受的。

御主卻認為我不斷地隱忍苦痛，才會將世間的無常視為瑣事。若她所言如實，代表神所做一切都是徒勞無功。

「是御主、毀滅暫且未至……我要守護您、不要悲傷……？」我看見她漸漸濕潤的眼瞳，無所動搖，我再次拂拭叫做淚水的東西。

「對不起，我到現在仍對你都是自私的，或許現在這些對你的補救全是自我滿足……就算你已經忘了，你並不需要我，也不需要迦勒底，迦勒底對你造成的傷害確實存在。」

「您在追求什麼？您的善行不求回報，您的步履不帶陰霾。只是懷揣著痛苦與悲傷，不斷前行……十分美麗。」我絲毫不為所動，無法理解，冷冷地直視她的眼睛。

「你說想要守護我……那麼，我希望你能為自己而活。」

御主劃下三道令咒作為代價，突然對我下了新的命令，我必須遵守，卻頭一次產生迷惑，迦勒底的令咒並沒有強制的約束力，我的魔力瞬間盈滿溫暖，力量無窮無盡。

她擦乾淚水，揚起微笑看著我，一個信任的、將身心一切完全託付給我的證明。

我明白了。

這就是，泛人類史的阿周那作為英靈的第二生的選擇，即便掙扎痛苦，不為自己生前的遺憾所迷惑，像一個真正的英雄獻出自己光輝不朽，像生前一樣守護著，重要的事物……

「我沒有……喜歡的東西。」御主凡事詢問尊重我的意見，想要理解我，關心我的感受，每一次以搖頭回答……均是瑣事，完美的神擁有一切的權能，唯獨無法洞悉自我，將之視為殘缺。

流連忘返之處，黑暗驟降，吞噬光明，不能視物，唯有排除苦痛方能抑制苦痛。深深地撼動著臟腑。

每一件事物，都是陌生的，但絕非不熟悉，只是以神的身軀重新驗證作為人生存於世上的驕傲。

人間並不屬於神，世界，因此沒有做到將邪惡導正。

孩子們喜歡靠近我，圍繞著我一起玩。我是神。但孩子們把我視為祕密同盟的同伴，我記住她們的名字，千里眼閱覽屬於她們生前的過去……無疑是要殲滅的惡之對象，會對御主造成危害，落下的迴劍絕不猶豫。

孩子的笑是世界上最純潔的事物，純粹且直白。我重新判定，似乎，無關是非善惡。

童謠說起童話故事，在一次又一次的夕陽歸途，我開始明白何謂喜歡，反復聆聽故事開頭：很久很久以前……。

我重新學會笑容。她們說我笑起來更像孩子，有著各式各樣的神情，是這樣嗎？

「你是徒留美好的怪物。」童謠好奇而心碎地親吻我頭上的犄角，我安靜地聽聞，也不反駁我是神，因為是神，都無法拆下犄角送給她。她抓起我蓬鬆的頭髮，編織與她相同髮型的麻花辮，玩得不亦樂乎，外貌是瑣事，孩子們能玩得開心就好了。

她們牽起我的手，玩著我的尾巴，輪流要坐在我的肩膀上飛起來拔高視野，向我獻上編織的花環，我順著她們哼的旋律一起唱歌。貞德、傑克、童謠，我一一呼喚她們的名字，把手掌貼上保羅班揚巨大的食指，無法握住，她輕輕地捧起我的身體放在掌心上笑了起來，我瞬間理解到了就算是神，在巨人面前也是渺小的，我和她們一起坐在保羅班揚的肩膀上，巡視著森林瑰麗的曠景，獻給綠蔭的美是清涼而舒適。

唯有生命一去不返，她們讓我想起我的孩子，卻只想起激昂躺在血泊中慘死的樣子，記不起他純真的笑容，無數的思念掠過，無數的感情枯竭……我閉上眼，均是瑣事了。

我編織了花環，向她們告別後，不做任何停留，雀躍而迅速地飄回到位於盡頭的房間。

此時，阿周那什麼事情都沒做，他說，他在等我回來，問我今天去了哪裡。

「我陪伴孩子們。」我浮空蹲下身子，笑著對上那雙詫異的眼睛，為他獻上花環，花香四溢，「下次帶你一起去吧。」

阿周那皺起眉頭，飄移視線，耳朵紅潤起來，梳理整齊的頭髮因為野花變得活潑起來，「老實說，看著在各方面都比我純粹且率直、笑口常開的你，令我十分難為情。」

「和平……是好事。」我笑一笑。阿周那聞言後，眼神釋然安定地看向我。他是脾性溫和的男人，卻比我細膩，多愁善感，關懷著周遭，習慣堅忍，向來不願意讓自己造成他人的麻煩。

「徒留美好的你，我無法成為的你，這就是屬於我的故事了。」阿周那輕聲細語，語調悲傷。

我看著與我相似的容貌，似乎屬於我，卻是我無論如何也無法接近的時間斷片，他所走過的荊棘，與我經歷過的一切從來都不同。

他不明白，成神的我已拒絕他人不必要的授予，如他所言，我成就永遠的孤獨。

「你很相似、和激昂……我要守護著你。」我歛下眼低語，阿周那的身影，勾起我無限回憶的事物，我從未與任何人共享的境界，「你是真正的阿周那，是我無法擁有的驕傲。」

「不。真巧，第一眼看見你，我也覺得你很像他，我們的兒子。」阿周那揚起眉，不認同我的觀點，他嘴角聳動嘲弄。空手而來，空手而回。不成神，不為人父，但為人子。

我的思緒意外地被牽扯進某個早已湮沒在記憶深處的年月，至今為止，也想不起激昂的笑容，更是無法說明清楚泛人類史的阿周那與激昂的相似處。

「哪怕作為人不斷痛苦掙扎，你是坦然面對一切的英雄。」

「另一個我，為什麼要屢次否定自己的存在呢？」阿周那嚴肅而溫和地說，他不會像我一樣稱他為阿周那，而是用另一個我。

沉默。

「自從你來到迦勒底，我開始夢見關於你的故事。」阿周那注視我的眼睛，見我保持沉默，逕自說下去，令阿周那無法停止追尋的，不是遠方，而是遠方無形地落下肩膀的塌陷。我們共享靈基，自然會影響彼此，夢境是媒介之一。

異聞帶的輪迴進入了開創與毀滅的倒數計時，廣袤的天地龜裂、崩塌，寸草不生，一切茹毛飲血，視線所及傾斜起飛，被無盡延伸的乳海覆沒。

盡頭之處，屹立不搖的空想樹，震開的樹脂內質是森羅銀河是花的繁開與謝落，是構成這完美世界的核。

熄滅人性魂魄的燈火，成神蜉蝣聚合萬物，寧為浩瀚天地之一霎，最終碎裂在虛無的深淵。

阿周那的意識一同墜下，胸膛響起轟鳴，那吞下神性的絕對力量鋪天蓋地而來，他頑抗著，聽見了寂靜的回聲，迫使他完完全全地看見棄人成神的另一個自己的映射──

與他相似的臉廓，一個沉寂，溫和，飄渺的表情融化了，抹掉人性、假寐千年，聚萬年的神性，從名為「阿周那」的命運本源分歧生長，犄角散發綺麗的光澤，瞳孔混沌而清明，是不可窮究的虛無。

一樣懷著與他生前相似色彩斑駁而疼痛的夢，夜裡有夢如獸，孤獨的成就漆黑的最後之神。

我藉由他的夢境，其雙眼，看見了，那就是我真正的樣子。

捨棄英雄，並非蛻變神，一個為毀滅邪惡而在，為裁決一切邪惡而成存在的怪物。

我早已厭倦作夢……一個殘酷、愚蠢的戰爭。

至今無法理解。

正是因為無法理解。

「比永遠的孤獨更加悲傷的，是你接受一切，也要作為驕傲的英雄存在。」我平靜地說，俱盧大戰被同胞殘殺的鮮血浸染的大地。卑劣將呼喚卑劣，愚蠢的復仇的惡性循環，銘刻於射殺宿敵之手上的感覺──勝過任何雄辯。

「正法有何用處？我既無法守護兒子、反之卑劣地殘殺同胞，射殺宿敵的罪孽也早已銘刻我的靈魂不朽，我無法棄下對他的執著……如果你說你不是阿周那，泛人類史的我，一樣也不是正確的阿周那。」在我眼前，互相傾訴，再無秘密。阿周那以悲壯的英雄姿態長歎，如果沉默是他的悲抑，那同樣使我痛苦不堪。

「來自異聞帶的你，做出了我生前永遠無法達成的理想──」

他看著我的眼神有一種無法克制住的羨慕，隨即，愣愣出神的挫敗。

他的肩膀顫抖著，滑下淚水，我浮空的雙腳落地，走向那脆弱的背影，抱住他的頸背，手指緊扣住他濃密的黑髮，寧靜且深刻地擁抱住他，尾巴纏上他的腰間。

存在於肯定中，亦存在於否定中。

我要守護他。

我也祈願御主能夠守護他，守護真正的阿周那，與他並肩齊行，開創人理的未來。

我豁然開朗接受召喚的原因，一個來自印度異聞帶，漆黑的最後之神，為迦勒底的駐足就像是一個溫暖的融雪之夢。

異變的、而被抑制力剪去的我和其守護的異聞帶，就像一場大夢。夢的餘溫久久不散。

阿周那卻告訴我，認為自己沒有改變，毫無作為，俱盧大戰結束，我與他做出相異的抉擇，產生命運和世界的分歧。

命運捉弄，為稱之為必然向巧合致歉。

為自己不能無所不在向萬物致歉。

「我無法找到任何理由，替自己的罪惡辯解，因為我即是我自己的阻礙。而你克服跨越了一切！」

阿周那懷抱罪孽，英雄的名聲渲染鮮血，人間的悲願，神色莊嚴而悲慟，滑下淚水坦然面對一切。

不成神，不為人父，但為人子。

我安靜地注視著他，作為完美的全能之神，正虔敬地親吻英雄的臉頰，他是我不曾擁有的憧憬。在意識朦朧間，我幽幽想起，那個人對我說的話。

身為不完全，卻依舊以成為完全為目標的你，才是真正的你。

「另一個我，請你告訴我，我沒能遠赴的雪山行，屬於你眼中的景色──」我語意清冷堅決，娓娓道來。

他的嘴角勾起一個極輕極淺的笑容。

的確，無妨。

日復一日，浮沉一夢，待在迦勒底的時光，作為神的我，漸漸復甦忘卻的記憶，斑白的歲月如是破釜沉舟襲來──拒絕歸還神弓甘狄拔，殘殺至親，吞噬眾神，開啟毀滅而開創的輪迴。

初次的輪迴排除的對象正是與我朝夕共苦的母親、般度兄弟、妻子們。荒謬的戰爭結束後，般度的血脈僅此留下激昂的兒子躲過詛咒，不過，也將在我的迴劍之下徹底殲滅。俱盧族的百皇子和戰士早已在那場大戰泯滅，般度族卻也是無意義的屠戮元凶，即是我所深愛和憎惡的一切，惡，因無法割捨惡而淪落於此。

阿周那吃驚地看著我，然而，他必定明白我的決心。他允諾我，向我分享屬於他的一切。他的聲音溫柔而平靜。

我們相擁入眠，分享肌膚的溫暖。

擺渡著光年的美夢啊。

泛人類史的阿周那和般度族棄世，在晚年開始無法回頭的雪山遠行，倒數盡頭的生命巡禮，大澈大悟懊悔自己度過錯誤的人生，這樣的阿周那，另一個我，始終不願意再傷害、仇視他人，不會妄執人們互相殘殺的，將邪惡完全糾正，建立一個正確的世界。

屬於阿周那的人性璀璨的燈火通明，那裡，正亮如白晝，他接受了世界的真實，是殘缺是何其美麗嚴酷的。

他疲憊的心靈深陷自責、力不從心、深受苦痛抱憾終生，俱盧大戰結束，劃下一個神代的終結，泛人類史的世界將明亮延續，他如莊嚴的如神佛肅立，面目再新，消融於天地萬物，泯滅無我之對立，無我的無功無靜，苦滅道跡聖諦，通往雪山的菩提之路，達到了涅槃。

昨夜，我又夢見他。

赤裸裸地趺坐在負雪的山峰。

遍山遍野只有渾然近乎蒼茫的白色。

這不是屬於我的。

僅僅是，我擁有的愁如美夢。

我看見了──是他的也是我的生前一樣歷經的戰火、顛沛流離，斑斑滴血的往日。他歸還甘狄拔，母親貢蒂向般度五子懺悔，揭開隱瞞一生的謊言，宿敵迦爾納是他們的兄弟，他聽聞真相的反應幾乎是緊抓住胸口癱軟，深切的悲傷將永遠烙印在他的臉龐，脫力般的為血脈相殘的迦爾納舉行水祭，情愛突然誕生，一切在蓮花浴水中喧嘩。其後晚年餘生，一直到死，甚至是闊別生死，英靈四季輪迴，終其是血落赤甲，命運糾纏廝殺，都不明白初見的那第一眼便足以相愛。

在異聞帶，對我也是一樣的，令我不惜抹除關於他的一切。

無法斬斷與迦爾納無始冤劫以來的輪迴惡業，唯一依稀記得的，是被他貫穿燒灼形同神魂俱滅的痛楚，迫切地像是要吞噬黑夜中一切虛妄不悟的冰冷。剎那即永劫，我已化為飛灰。

在迦勒底，自然偶爾也會碰到面，我和他擦肩而過，我注意到他遠遠投來的灼熱視線，我轉頭無視他離去，他和神之子的我無關，終究使我的內心騷動不已。

舉行馬祭。其後，我未能歷經他的晚年，持國王、甘陀利、貢蒂離開王宮前往森林靜修喪生大火。

黑天逝世和雅度族滅亡。般度五子與黑公主，望向遠處天上的一行綿延起伏的藍白相間的雄偉山脈，留下模糊的腳印。

路上很清靜、荒涼，一無所有，只見到一隻行動遲緩的老狗，耷拉著耳朵，不知誰家養的，眼神衰老又哀傷，跟著他們一起上路。

我們曾經的妻子德羅波蒂、英勇的胞弟無種和偕天、他們不敵雪山遠行的天候惡劣，依照順序紛紛倒下了，生離死別，奉行剎帝利正法的榮光，早在俱盧大戰後就失序無主地消逝在飄蓬的風雪中，如是棄世奔赴雪山。

我看見他的眼中一瞬間閃過強烈地悲慟，他沒有回頭，沒有哭，沒有笑，哪怕他早已成為江河。

他到了山峰的中途，便是體力不支倒下，片片雪花遺落在他的臉頰，萬籟俱寂，天地有聲，只剩下狗響亮的吠叫，其兄長堅戰和怖軍向他永別繼續上路，他安詳地合攏眼皮，生命燃燒殆盡，留下未了餘情。

我竭盡全身力氣掙扎發出低吼，震顫脊尾，衝破夢境的隔膜，羽化騰空飛出，混沌裡穿花，一花一世界，三藐三菩提，在夢境的迷朦中再也分不清楚你我。

猶記來年時，世事早已注定。我想要尋找他，一樣稱作「阿周那」的存在，神墮為人子，依舊永遠無法觸及，我憧憬著泛人類史的那個我──

他臨死前所見識雪山的壯美，揚頭向天，是怎樣的絕景？

告訴我吧。

泛人類史的阿周那，臨死前一刻，黑暗所誕生的黎明，光輝且溫暖，與我焚燒殆盡的永夜不同。

最終，我什麼也不做，不徐不疾的吞吐薄霧，只是靜靜守在蒼老的英雄漸漸失溫的肉身解脫，一片飽滿的花瓣伴隨細雪緩緩飄落，停在我身上。

他不是我，原來那也是我，永遠無法抵達的壯美。

成神的我已回歸，本是仰臥入土的英雄阿周那。

遺憾又完滿。

永不相見。

是非人世死與不朽。

END

昨夜，我又夢見他。

赤裸裸地趺坐在負雪的山峰。*

＜孤獨國＞周夢蝶

為自己不能無所不在向萬物致歉。* 其靈感意念出自＜在一顆小星星底下＞辛波絲卡


End file.
